powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Samurai (Fan)
Power Rangers Samurai Strike is a fanfic of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It was going to be the 18th season of 2010 Power Rangers, but it was cancelled after it was discovered that RPM was going to be the last season. According to sources, Disney who owned the Power Rangers series fom 2002 when it was sold by Saban, has sold the company back to Saban on 12th of May 2010 and Samurai Strike or what ever it may be called is in production and would air next year with 40 episodes on it's new channel Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. Synopsis After the destruction of Queen Bansheera's Skull Cavern, another remnant had appeared known as The Phantom Sail. Renegade demons have heard of Queen Bansheera's defeat from the Underworld's mystic, Tentacor. Once having heard of this, Demon King Scourge and Princess Raidan were very angry about their beloved sister's destruction. The three banded together to form the notorious, Supreme Demon Tribe. With no restrictions, the Supereme Demon Tribe decides to cast destruction on the Earth, starting with a popular town close to Mariner Bay: Gateway City.In the mysterious town of Gateway City, citizens strive to get where they need to and people say that belongings keep coming up missing; even certain government plans have been stolen. It's near Mariner Bay and this where our story takes place. But what the people of Gateway City don't know is that their going to have a "Demon Infestation" occuring. Having knowledge of the Legendary Samurais, historian and biotechnologist Henry Carr must find the descending ancestors to fight these league of demons. It is up to five teenagers to beomce Power Rangers, uncover their ancestor's past, and bring order to the future. Characters Rangers Allies *Henry Carr *Princess Megan *Mr. Akira *Kanji Bushido Warriors *Temple Guardians *Jake Brown[\ *Power Rangers RPM\ *Power Rangers Angel Force Supporting Cast *Kelson Henderson* *Jim Cummings* *Frank Welker* Villains Supreme Demon Tribe *Scourge the Demon King *Tentacor *Raidan the Demon Princess *Ken the Demon Swordsman (also called Klaw in Power Rangers Starforce) *Fossilio the Demon Warlock *Frion and Clawgor the Demon Warriors *Queen Bansheera *Dark samurai *Crawlibytes *Aeribytes *Demons Arsenal *Strike Phone *Shine Flash Morpher *Samurai Disk *Spiral Sword *Inferno Blade *Aqua Archer *Forest Spear *Terra Star *Tornado Fan *Shine Dagger *Animal Element Disks *Samurai Horses *Attacks *Samurai Strike Morpher *Samurai Warrior Mode *Bull Blaster *Samurai Striker Cannon *Shogun Mode Zords *Samurai Lion Zord *Samurai Dragon Zord *Samurai Bear Zord *Samurai Ape Zord *Samurai Turtle Zord *Samurai Beetle Zord *Samurai Marlin Zord *Samurai White Tiger Zord *Samurai Herlin Zord *Samurai Bull Zord *Samurai Dinosaur Zord *Golden Lobster Zord *Bushido Megazord *ClawStriker Megazord *Lantern Fighter *Samurai Ultrazord Episodes Main article: Samurai Strike Episodes #'Strike of the Samurai Part 1' - Five teens become Power Rangers to fight the Demon King Scourge and his army. #'Strike of the Samurai Part 2' - A two-faced Hydro Demon appears, and the team has to learn how to use their Samurai Spirits. #'Strike of the Samurai Part 3' - Parry's attitude clashes with the others. Now, they have to learn how to merge their spirits. #'Baron's Dreams' - Baron considers quitting the Rangers because of his hopes, but makes a decision after facing a Demon bent on making a kid cry. #'The Mountain Spirit' - While his friends go to an amusement park, Reese has to stay behind and learn to control a new Secret Disk: the Beetle Disk. Meanwhile, a Demon impervious to attacks appears. #'What Hurts the Most' - A Demon that feeds off of sorrow and insecurity appears and, using his insults and special powers, manages to hit them emotionally. However, Ava isn't affected for some reason. #'Gone Fishing' - Having learnt of a new Spirit that lives in the wild, Baron is chosen to find the Marlin Spirit and bond to it. However, he has to fight the beast first, while a poisonous Demon appears. #'Un-Holy Matrimony' - Princess Raidan, hoping to become eternally young and beautiful, kidnaps newly-wed brides and drains their energy. To stop it, Sadie goes undercover as a bride and has to fight Raidan by herself. #'Obedience School' - A new Demon appears and, after taking a hit for Baron, Reese turns into a villain. However, they also learn that he controlled a Spirit, the Tiger Spirit. #'Taking Flight' - Baron, Reese, and Henry try to decide on a pilot for the Beetle Spirit since Reese has Tiger and Baron has Marlin. At first Sadie is the prime candidate, but Parry sets out to prove them wrong. #'Return of the Swordsman Part 1' - Ken, Scourge's nephew, returns & vows to his uncle that he'll destroy the Power Rangers. He & a Demon face the rangers, but the Power Rangers are able to defeat the Demon while Ken escapes to think of a new strategy. #'Return of the Swordsman Part 2' - Tentacor & Ken are able to ressurect the monster after it was destroyed by the Power Rangers. After the rangers prove to be no match against the Demon's new powers, they decide to merge their two megazords together to form a more powerful megazord. #'Misery Is A Pound' - Sadie meets a group of kids who are feeling depressed since they were cursed by a Demon. Sadie tries to destroy the Demon, but is severly injured so Megan takes her place. #'The Sixth Samurai?' - Jake, a TV reporter for his school & a friend of Parry, was rescued by the Power Rangers from a Demon, & he later decides to be a ranger too. Jake arrives calling himself the Brown Samurai Ranger, but he later learns that he doesn't have to be a Power Ranger to be cool. #'Fusion Confusion' - The rangers are tired of Parry playing tricks on them. But they don't know that Parry's pranks can help them win a battle against a demon. #'Chemical Reactions' - The rangers are having a problem in a fight against a hard-shelled demon. But the rangers later learn how their ancestors fought many, many years ago. #'A Flash of Light' - The rangers meet Wesley, who wants to be a Power Ranger since he has the spirit of light. Henry gives Wesley all the skills & techniques he needs to become the Gold Ranger. #'Bad Relationship' - Sadie & Wesley are having trouble getting along ever since the day they broke up. When Wesley fights a Demon with his Squid spirit, Sadie decides that Wesley isn't all bad. #'Strike of the Lobster' - Henry introduces Wesley to the Golden Lobster Zord. However, Wesley is having trouble unleashing his new zord during a fight against a Demon, but he's refusing to give up. #'The Great Mutation' - The Golden Lobster Zord isn't strong enough to fight a powerful Demon. With help from Henry, Wesley is able to turn the zord into the ClawStriker Megazord. #'Power Rangers Dragon Knight Part 1' - The rangers just fought some monster that came out of the mirrors. They almost got killed by the monster, until they got help from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Wing Knight, & Siren. #'Power Rangers Dragon Knight Part 2 '- While the riders Kit, Len, & Kase fight against Xaviax & his demon partner, the rangers must save the people's from being mid controlled from another demon. #'Power Rangers Dragon Knight Part 3' - The rangers rush back to help the riders for final battle against Xaviax & the demon. Just as about our heroes are about to be finshied, Eubulon comes back with other riders to finish Xaviax once & for all. #'Let's Party' - Reese & Ava are cordially invited to a fancy party. Just when everything is about to go smoothly, a Demon decides to crash the party. #'A Quest for the Power of the New Weapon' - Reese & the others rangers go on a quest to find a powerful weapon to defeat the Demon & the demon war. #'In A Web Of Trouble' - After the Demon War, Reese gets injured during the battle & posseses the power of the new weapon & armor. This makes Scourge very angry so he creates an even more powerful Demon to defeat the Rangers. #'Have a Nice Nightmare' - Raidan escapes from Scourge because she helped Ken from recovery, so Tentacor sends Elanoceros to put every one and the Rangers to sleep excluding her. #'Switching Into Object' - Something is switching peoples into some different objects. When Ava & Parry are okay, they don't become any object. #'A New Villain, A New Zord' - Wesley just can't use his morpher after being a sushi. Just when the Rangers need him, Fossilio, Frion, & Clawgor come to destroy the Power Rangers. That is until Wesley comes with a new zord, the Lantern Fighter. #'Fossilio Strikes Back' - Now that Fossilio is back, he send another one of his demon warriors to destroy the rangers. While the Rangers are getting there training done, someone steals the Lantern Fighter. #'Where's the String?' - Something wrong with puppets at the children's theater. All of the ventriloquis dummies are coming to life & starting to attack everyone. They're being controlled by a demon. #'The Running Of The Bull' - After the Rangers destroy a demon, Reese hears a loud bull noise up in a mountains. So Reese goes up to the mountains without telling the Rangers. The next night, just when Reese is about to find out, a demon won't let him go on. #'A Demon Ate My Morpher' - Henry gives the Rangers a day-off. Everything's peaceful until a demon decides to eat everything in site. #'Split Up or Stick together' - Reese, Megan, Ava, & Wesley takes care of a demon on the east side of the city. Baron & Parry are having a sticky situation with another demon. #'Venjix Is Back Part 1' - Fossilio creates a time portal. He & the other demons go back in time to the city of Corinth just to find a cased morpher in Dr. K's lab where Venjix is still alive. #'Venjix Is Back Part 2' - Venjix's new plan is to take over time & space by sending his ultimate weapon up on the moon, but both the Power Rangers, RPM & Samurai Strike, declare to team-up to put the end to Venjix. Just as the rangers are about to be destroyed, a new group of Power Rangers come to save the day. #'The Fire Wall Door' - Fossilio's real plan is already working along by sending many different demons in different locations. The Rangers need more firepower just to make sure Scourge doesn't escape. #'Reese's Memory' - Reese gets his memory sucked away by a demon. So now without Reese helping the Rangers, Megan becomes the new Red Ranger to put an end to all the demons. #'The End of the Samurai Part 1' - While Reese (now as the White Ranger) is fighting Ken, the Rangers get their hands full with the powerful & final demon, then Tentacor is chanting a spell to free the Phantom Sail. #'The End of the Samurai Part 2' - Scourge finaly comes to Earth & finally takes over the world. But Reese rushes back to the city to gather the Rangers for the final battle between the Power Rangers vs. the Demon King. *'Rise of the Dinosaur' (lost episode) - This episode is between episodes 31 & 32. Reese is sucked into time of the dinosaurs, leaving the other rangers to fight a demon. While trying to find a way back to the future, Reese encounters a dinosaur who transforms into a zord. *'Queen Bansheera Lives Again' (movie) - This episode is after episode 40. The Phantom Sail returns & finally ressurects Queen Bansheera. Category:Season Category:Samurai Strike